


supercorp college assholes au

by lenaluciferluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena is a lesbian, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, everyone is in love with her in some way or another, its gay, james and lena are brotp, kara is still kryptonian but not supergirl, me too bitch, mon el/ mike but only to smite him down with the wrath of gay god, there's swearing in the fic too sorry, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaluciferluthor/pseuds/lenaluciferluthor
Summary: Lena Luthor is a big nerd that just wants to do her squats and get good grades.Starts off Lena-centric and her interactions with others but we will dive deep into other characters as well.I don't know, its gay and its here.





	1. Timid Day One

**Author's Note:**

> see bottom of page for notes

She passes by many unfamiliar faces, focusing her gaze forward, weaving through the crowd. Her first year at a public university and it’s the most nerve wrecking thing; schooling her features, trying her best not look lost and make a fool of herself, can’t imagine the shit Lillian would give her for having a stress-induced breakdown on her first day at a school Lillian was very opposed of Lena attending. So here she is, sophomore year at NCU. Building Sierra Leone, room number 306, she takes a deep breath and swings the door open. She’s welcomed by loud noises that Lena seemed to have drowned out until now. No one’s looking at her, she mentally thanks god and takes the seat nearest to the door. 

Not much later, a tall and very handsome man with a man purse strapped to his shoulder walked in. He quietly placed his bag on his desk and gave the class a tight-lipped smile. Clasping his hands together he spoke,  
“Good Morning everyone and welcome to Digital Photography 1-0-1,” he punctuates each number after falling into a more friendly tone, “I am Professor Olsen, head of the Art’s program at NCU,” he continues while passing out small packets to everyone, “today will be a fairly short class. We’ll go over the syllabus together and what I expect from you this semester.”

Lena spent the rest of the time making small notes for herself along the margins of the packet, hanging on to every word of the professor, every now-and-then looking up and scolding at herself for being the only one furiously writing things down. Professor Olsen seems to appreciate it though, meeting her eyes every time she looked up with soft eyes and a warm smile. After all, Lena’s very serious about her grades. Even if this class was a filler for the 1 semester arts requirement, her 4.6 GPA would be ripped from her cold dead hands first before getting anything below the best.  
Class was dismissed and students slowly made their way out. And the heat slowly made it to Lena’s face again, realizing she’ll have to walk out alone in public. As soon as she stood, Professor made a hand gesture ushering her to his desk. The heat from her face getting hotter, she held her cold hands to her face as she walked towards him.  
He extends his hand, “James Olsen,”  
Lena removed her left and to shake his, “I know,” she throws him a weak smile, “Lena Luthor.”  
James chuckles at her remark, “Anyway, sorry to single you out- uhm- “his shoulders deflate, “do you need a camera? I can lend you one of mine for the semester?”  
“Oh no, that won’t be necessary, thank you.” She points to the rectangular shape bag she has on her arm, “I already- I already got one.”  
His eyebrows shot up, he hadn’t noticed, “Hobby?”  
“No I-,“ before she could make a fool of herself she sees another student from the corner of her I, “I’ll let you take this, see you Wednesday.” She quickly turns to leave, glad she could find a way to leave and leave quickly, not seeing James’ confused face then turning to speak to the other student who had already started talking.

Lena’s walk back to her on-campus apartment was much easier. She fumbled with her keys to unlock the door, upon entering she kicks the door shut behind her and throws herself to her couch, smiling. She might be shy and a big nerd but this is what she wanted, this school, this apartment, her freedom from her mother Lillian. She was determined to make the most of this academic experience, social awkwardness be damned. The ring of her email snapped her out of her daze. She grunts reaching into her back pocket to retrieve her phone.  
“What?” It’s the first day of the damn semester and her biology professor’s sent an email cancelling today’s class, “Okay Professor Danvers, I’ll let this time slide,” she reasons with herself that if she has a nervous start to the semester it’s only fair to give everyone else a pass for today too. She decides to change into her sporty clothes and hit the campus gym, the one place she was sure she’ll feel right at home.

Okay, maybe she didn’t take into account just how many shirtless people were going to be there. Just how many eyes she would feel on her, on her bum. She does have a nice ass so she can’t really blame all the necks she’s breaking. Especially in her sleek gym tights and her crop top hoodie, it’s hard not to stare compared to the simple jeans and graphic-t she had on earlier today. As she approached the front desk she locked eyes with the woman behind it who was eyeing her playfully with toothy smile. Her smile said “Hey there, welcome to NCU GymNation” but hers yelled “sex”.  
The young woman, Lucy, helped her enroll and upgrade her service to premium to include access to the gym after hours and one-on-one training and many other special services she skimmed through before making the payment.  
“Well, you’re all set, let me know if you’re interested in one-on-one with little old me.” Her tone was playful. She’s a few inches shorter than Lena and her tight gym shirt showed off her strong arms very well.  
Lena smiled bashfully and made her way to the machines. She’s just about to hop onto a treadmill to warm up when someone jumped onto it, slightly bumping into her. She looked up with confusion written all over her face but it was quickly overwritten with anger as she meets the face of a very frat boy looking boy-child smiling at her as he started up the machine.  
“Oh sorry,” he says dismissively, a group which was probably his frat brothers nearby snickering. Lena calmed herself and ignored them all, choosing to not give in to his little game. Why do men think pissing a woman off is an appropriate way of showing her you’re interested? She was on her way to another machine a couple feet away when she felt him coming up from behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Lucy standing with her back to her, silently scolding the frat boy for being a little shit.  
“I’m sorry about Mike, he’s such dick. I’ve been trying to get the head of department to ban him but he turned out to be as much of a tool as him,” Lucy was now facing her, letting out a satirical chuckle.  
Lena watched as Mike made his way back to his group, still throwing glances their way. She looked back to Lucy, “Want me to kick both of their asses?”  
Lucy lets out a genuine giggle this time, “No, but I do want your number?” she says with uncertainty with her voice.  
She smirked, “Discreetly show me around campus in return?” in a hushed tone, not wanting too many people to know she felt like a lost toddler.  
Lucy squinted her eyes and replied just as lowly, “Deal.”


	2. smash or no smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy-centric chapter  
> this is still a supercorp fic, just let our girls have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see the ass of this page for notes

Little Lucy Lane: So when am I gonna get to see you again? I know it’s only been a day but I think the sooner I show you around the better  
Lena Legs for Days Luthor: silly girl. Where do you wanna meet?  
Little Lucy Lane: NO I’ll pick you up <3  
Lena Legs for Days Luthor: Scared I’ll get lost on the way? Lmao  
Little Lucy Lane: yada yada yada share your location I’ll be there in half an hour  
Lena Legs for Days Luthor: sure thing short stuff ;)

Lucy huffed at that, opening the address Lena sent to her map. She debated how much time she’d spend on getting ready in order to make it to Lena’s by 5pm. She’d went full clad in black, threw on a leather jacket and some mascara, and her favorite perfume with 10 minutes to spare before she’d have to leave her dorm. Ironically it would’ve took a longer time for her to get ready if her best friend was here to “help” her pick an outfit. Kara would’ve suggested color after color until she’d give up and let her best friend hit the streets with yet another iconic all-black fit.  
“Oh c’mon Luce this color brings out your eyes”  
“no thanks, I like my eyes in their eye sockets”  
Kara was the giggly girly sunshine in Lucy’s life, they’ve been friends for a short time, since they were dorm mates in freshmen year, but it felt like longer. Kara had been on radio silence for the past two weeks, during summer break, a couple days after they found out they’d be dorm mates again. Although Lucy doesn’t have the best relationship with her father, that’s not the same case with Kara, and loosing Jerimiah? She doesn’t blame her for her prolonged absence.

The ring of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts.

Lena Legs for Days Luthor: I’m ready for you, come and get me  
She chuckled at the implication of that, “fucking tease.”

She kicked the stand on her motorcycle and hopped off. Whistling in amusement, Lena’s building being the most desirable living space on campus. As she made her way up the steps her legs started to feel jittery from excitement. Music was booming through Lena’s door, she knocked, no answer. She tried again with no success, she hesitantly reached for the handle. The door opened up to reveal quite a scene.

Lena in baby pink overalls with matching skate hi vans and a white sweater, dancing and singing, holding maybe the fluffiest cat Lucy has ever seen. Her high ponytail bobbed as she went on, unaware of Lucy.  
“I got new rules i-YA SHIT!” Lena was so bamboozled her hands flew up and sent her cat soaring, thankfully landing safely on her coffee table.  
Lucy burst into laughter as Lena turned a dark shade of red as she fumbled with her phone to stop the music.  
“I’m- I’m so sorry I swear I’m not laughing at you, you’re adorable, your reaction was jus pfffft,” she says between short breaths trying to tame her laughter but failing.  
“That’s technically still laughing at me,” Lena lightly giggled, feeling less embarrassed now. She reached for her cat, “I’m so sorry Mr. Truffles are you okay?” the kitty chirps in response. Lucy was quiet now, looking at her with a sense of adoration in her eyes.  
Lena grabbed for her keys and walked to her door, with the high heeled boots Lucy was wearing they were now eye level.  
Lucy grabbed her left hand and led her out of the apartment.  
“I think I understand why you really wanted to pick me up,” the engine roared, “show off.” She said in a playful tone, Lucy enjoying the attention.  
Lucy slowly rode through the humongous campus going on and on about this is this and that is that. About clubs and sports she could join, what places to absolutely avoid, which professors to befriend and which are suspiciously friendly.  
“What do you know about Professor Danvers?”  
Lucy felt sadness wash over her, “Alex? She’s the most badass woman I know”  
“More badass than you?” Lena smirked as Lucy brought the bike to a stop at the parkings by the campus garden.  
“Oh yeah no doubt. And her sister, Kara, so adorable. Reminds me of you.”They’re now facing each other after Lucy helps her off the bike. Silently they turn and continue to walk side by side, bumping shoulders and fiddling with each other’s hands. Lena held her head up as a cool wind passed them, the sun set at 6:30 but the sky is still fairly bright.  
“There’s a couple food chains scattered around here, let me feed you.”  
Lena hummed bringing her head back down and smiling softly, “Tacos.”  
She giggles and brings Lena’s hand that’s in hers to her mouth, kissing the other girls knuckles.

It’s well into the night when Lucy gets back to her dorm. Her date- can she call it that?- with Lena ended pretty well. Considering they’d gone back to Lena’s place for a heavy make out session that was only cut to an hour short due to Mr. Truffles insistent meowing and realization they both had early morning classes tomorrow. Lena was reluctant to let her leave, promising her more for next time.

Sleep didn’t come easy for Lucy, tossing and turning, thinking about a certain pair of plush plump lips on her lips again, on her other set of lips for when “more for next time” will hopefully come.  
Even though she misses Kara dearly, she’s thankful for this night alone, to handle her problem with her own hands. Only then when she’s sweaty and breathless does the ache leave her and sleep takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kingdom of fornication and it looks like im the queen  
> also nothing was proofread so yell at me if you need to  
> what do you guys think of these two?  
> What about Mr.Truffles my baby dsahdfskadjfksajdfk kitty


	3. Building Up From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's back and so are my tears for my baby girl omg. Slow paced chapter but needed background info and clues for later wink wink binch. Anyway hints of more characters for our ladies to interact with. It's been rough but it's gonna be a good day... or is it?

                         Waking up early and hoping you have more time to sleep only to find it’s a minute before your alarm would go off. This is the situation Lena finds herself this Wednesday morning. Spending her day off with Lucy was a wonderful idea, taking morning classes wasn’t. She turned her alarm off, not interested to hear it go off when she’s already awake and grumpy. She threw her arms forward and the movement made her top half follow, throwing her legs to the ground. Her feet met the cold floor with a soft thud, she shuddered at the cold sensation, goosebumps erupting on her exposed thighs. She got up rubbing her legs and arms to calm her naked skin as she made her way to her restroom.

                        Watching herself in her mirror she pushed the strings of her slip-on night gown and watched it fall to the floor, revealing the rest of her moon kissed skin. Lena was pleased with herself. She was finally far enough to be free to do what she pleases with herself and her life decisions. She could finally look forward to giving her body as an idol of worship to a woman. Although she’s familiar with tossing the idea around in her head and daydream, she’d never had a face to pin it to. There had been rare occurrences where the woman in her dreams making love to her had the face of one of her close friends,  cute classmates, random women she’s seen in public. Those images had been forced out by her had as soon as they came, never letting herself indulge. Now she has Lucy. Lucy who’s more than willing to get down on her knees in prayer to Lena’s body, she said as much last night.

                       She slipped her hands down her body as the warm stream from her showerhead hit her neck. Finally free of her homophobic shackles her parents were sure they had her in for good back in London. Luthors owning most of Cheshire area, Lena understood there was no future for her in London. She up and left in the middle of the night with the help of her friend Jack Spheer, who’d told Lena stories of National City and NCU when he’d visited years earlier as an exchange student. She owes him big time. Her shower felt nice but her fingers were starting to prune so she hopped out and went about the rest of her morning routine.

 

X   X   X   X   X   X   X

 

                      First day back after… everything, and Kara’s not sure if the time off had made her feel any better. But here, enveloped in her little friend’s arms is a good feeling she hasn’t had for a while now.

“My Sunshine oh my heart is dancing in my chest I’ve missed you so much,” Lucy squeezes her just a little bit more before backing away to see Kara’s face. She was crying. Kara had told Lucy back when she’d called her sunshine the first time that by Rao she was basically calling her “of god” or “god sent”. Kara had spent her time thinking of Rao lately and the thought of being with all her loved ones once again in Rao’s light. Lucy had triggered these thoughts which had her slumped back into her friend’s arms as she weep. Lucy held onto her with strong arms and guided them to her bed where they lay together for as long as Kara needed.

 

 

                    Red danced across deep blue eyes. A dance of destruction upon the sea of innocence that was a little girl. Alone in her pod, told that she is destined to uphold the memory of her people, to raise her baby cousin on a foreign planet she’d heard briefly of in grade school. She watched as her world perishes before her eyes and the waves of gravitational force sends her backwards with such push it sends her off course into the Phantom Zone. The Phantom Zone where this memory was played in continuous loop as if she herself was dying over and over again in the most painful way imaginable until Rao had graced her with slumber that lasted 24 years. Silence and deep full of nothingness before crashing into Earth only to find out her purpose was no longer useful as Kal, now Clark Kent had grown to be a walking god among humans.

                 Then-13-year-old Kara was sent to live with the Danvers, abandoned by her cousin. It left her asking Rao why she too was sparred of Krypton’s fate and moreover that she wished she wasn’t, that she should’ve perished with the rest of her people. She had no meaningful reason to be on Earth but the Danvers had nothing short of a loving family. Sure she had a rough beginning with her adoptive sister Alex but it had only made them more inseparable. Eliza and Jeremiah had treated her with the love and compassion that was missing from Clark. She was proud to call them her family.

                But now she loses again and it’s done nothing other than resurface those same emotions of which she had when she landed on Earth 7 years ago.

 

               

                It was much later in the day when she woke up alone in her dorm. Lucy had left her a note with a bag of sweets letting her know she had to leave because of her shift at running the gym. Kara had a small smile on her lips as she reached for the bag to reveal its contents, sticky buns which is Kara’s number one sweet comfort food after ice cream. She’s missed her first day of Mass Communications class yesterday, had to speak with Larry Gard, head of fitness department, when he’d have her come in for work. She also had English 104 with a new professor she’s never heard of tomorrow and photography class much later today. These sticky buns were very much needed and she’ll make sure to kiss Lucy the next time she sees her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying sick and im updating every two days yall so just let me know if you have any questions i can go more in depth for the chapters to come or just yell at me because ima dumbass


End file.
